The Finale Battle
by Unbroken under the sky
Summary: After Able's death Pavel takes over the garage, then the mechanics stand up for the renegade. What will happen NEXT? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zed stood in front of his former home in Argon. "Why did we just stand up for the renegade?"

"Because we are done letting one program fight our battles." His best friend Mara said in a harsh tone.

"Guys, do you realize that we just lost our jobs and our homes!?" This caused uneasiness among the mechanics.

Beck who was dressed in the renegade outfit was still among the rubble was watching what his friends and co-workers just did. Tron stood a little ways off not able to be seen by the mechanics. "Beck it's time."

"You're right it's time, but first you need to hand me your disk."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to go anywhere."

"True, but with Pavel in the garage I can't afford to have two programs with the same symbol running around town." Beck rolled his eyes as he said it. Beck took his wrench and plugged it into Tron's disk and took away the 'T' file.

As Beck made his way down the rumble, he and Tron put on their masks but before they did they smiled at each other.

"Hello mechanics, I need all of you to follow us out to the Outlands. All of your questions will be answered soon."

"What about our stuff?" Link called.

"I and my friend will deal with Pavel and his members then you will race in and grab your stuff. Any questions?"

"Will you come get us after you're done with Pavel?" It was Link again.

"Program you ask too many questions. Lets go."

**I will update when I can. I will try to update every Saturday or earlier! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the renegade and Tron ran into the garage, Beck slowed his pace a little to make sure none of the guarders were around. Tron who was finally following Beck's lead, made very small movements towards Able's office. The closer they got to hearing Pavel's plan the much easier it would be to stop him and his goons.

"General Tesler will need new recruits to tune up the tanks when their down. Does anyone have a good idea?"

"We could repurpose some programs to do it."

"The repurposer is used to make soldiers not machines!"

"Well, we could go to other cities and get some. We have too much spare time on our hands to do anything else."

"You do, I'm in charge of a district, I must all ways be at my leader's side and I have to keep Paige in line."

Just outside, the renegade and Tron were debating what they were going to do with Pavel's undecided plan.

"Beck while their busy we should act. What should we do?"

"Do you happen to have a smoke bomb on you? I mean if you did we could take them out like you taught me to for Dyson."

"I don't but if we act fast enough we should be able to knock them out for long enough to get their stuff. Their counting on us to save them and your home so let's get going!" Tron acted like he was dying in the process of speaking.

"Tron are you okay? You sounded if you really cared." Beck had a shocked expression on his face. But when Tron took off his mask Beck noticed that he was only messing with his head.

Annoyed Beck ran into the office at full force and it was over quickly with just Pavel the renegade and Tron standing in the middle of the office.

"Pavel what are you doing here? Tell me this, what was the point of firing the machines if your tanks need tuning up?" Beck asked with a smirk in his tone.

Just as Pavel was about to answer Tron took an electric bomb from one of the knock out soldiers and placed on Pavel's back sending red circlets all over him putting him to screaming on the floor in pain.

"I'll go fetch the mechanics while you watch over Pavel." Before Tron could argue the renegade ran out of the room and out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mara who was watching Zed pace around in circles and nearly fell asleep but the painful scream form Pavel got her out of her daze. After a few heartbeats Mara tensed as she heard someone coming from inside the garage. She drew her disk from her back and active it, she snapped to get Zed attention along with the other mechanics.

The renegade came upon the mechanics with hand high up in the air smiling behind his mask.

"You're going to attack little old me? I'm unarmed! By the way I just came to tell you that you can come get your stuff. Once your done I want you to grab a recoder so you can make your bikes go black while we still have time. So go!"

The renegade followed behind the small group of mechanics to his own locker. Mara and Zed looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"You do realize that you're going through our best friend's locker right?"

"I'm just helping you guys pack up stuff so we can make our way to the Outlands okay?"

"You could have just said that earlier you know."

"I have other programs to check on before we move out let's go now."

"Who knew the renegade could be such a bossy program!" Zed muttered under his breath.

Sorry for the short chapter ran out of ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while I've gotten busy. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

In no time later all of the mechanics where outside ready to go for the long trip to the Outlands. Tron who was acting liking like he wasn't sure was happing.

"Guys time is running out we must move."

Everyone rezzed their bikes and followed the renegade without question. The bright lights of Argon started to fade behind them as they left their beloved home.

Recognizers came souring through the pitch black sky, looking with for programs that were breaking curfew. At the start of the line the renegade ordered everyone to turn off of their bikes lights and pass it down.

After a long drive to the Outlands Beck, felt his wrists start to sizzle with pain for no reason. His bike stated to swerve out of control, and Tron had to come to the front to steady out the bike before Beck was crushed, Tron derezzed his bike into a baton and derezzed Beck's bike. Leaving Beck to curl up on the hard cold ground

"Renegade what's wrong? What happened? Renegade… Renegade…. Stay focused on me."

Beck could only reply with a weak groan. Mara came running up to see what wrong and why everyone was standing around. Zed turned to see Mara pushing her way to the front and standing not too far off from the renegade.

"He's going to hate me for this." Tron muttered.

Tron got his grip on the white disk that gave Beck his white suit, but before he disconnected the disk he took off the renegade's helmet. When Beck's helmet came off all of the mechanics took a step back in astonishment to find that Beck had been the renegade this whole time.

"Well that explains why I had to do all of those double shifts." Zed said half to himself.

While all of this was going on Beck was sliding into unconsciousness and started to see pictures of Cyrus flash in front of him. Once the pictures were done, the world around him seemed to cripple until everything went pitch black.

"Who is willing to bring Beck to the meeting spot on their bike?"

"I will." This time it was Mara who spoke up.

"Mara your bike-"

"Has plenty of room that he can ride safely."

"She has a point now, let's go."

**What will happen? Will Beck be Okay? Keep reading to find out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this is late but with school I won't be able to update as much. But enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 5

Beck was having nightmares about his past and old friends. Before he came to Argon he seemed like he was hollow and incomplete. Until that one cycle when he met Bodhi, Beck was a wreck. No home, no job, and no one to turn to for help. A program noticed how lost Beck was and went to talk to him.

"Hey, you need a place to stay?"

Beck looked up at the program as he had just rezzed on to the grid. Bodhi gave a small nod to him to show that he was unarmed and trustworthy.

"I don't know where I am. I could use some sleep and you're the first program I've met. So how do I know I can trust you?" Beck glared at Bodhi.

"I'm one of the better programs around here considering all of the gangs."

"All right fine but just this once."

…

"His wrists are in very bad shape. Do you how they ended up like that?"

Tron simply shook his head and shrugged thinking of when Beck came to the hide out and asked if he was his first choice.

"Well, he needs to be seen by a medic and he's too unstable to move. Does anyone know someone who fights against Clu, and is a medic?"

Everyone shook their heads. But Zed came up with a plan that might just work to get out of the hole they were in right now.

"What if one of us went grab a medic, knock them out then bring them to the hideout and have them fix Beck. But make it seem like a dream!"

"It…cuold…work…if…you…don't…get…cauhgt."

Beck had woken up to hear the plan altogether.

"Beck! You're going to be fine we just need to get a doctor."

Beck heard the last few words and went unconscious again knowing that his friends were going to save him hopefully.

"Well you heard him let's get going!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! This chapter is longer than the others****.Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy! XD One last thing I'm open to ideas either PM me or leave it in the review box.**

**Chapter 6**

"Alright the person who will run to the hospital will be Zed since it was his idea in the first place."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the small group of mechanics. Zed was taking in the attention was also red hot with embarrassment. He looked back at Tron before shooting a look at Beck who was twitching.

"When jumping the gorge-"

"Wait a minute, your saying that I have to jump a gorge!?"

"You want to help Beck do you not?"

"I guess. So what were you saying?"

"I was saying when jumping the gorge use your light wall and use the ramp you'll pick up more speed that way. I'll be with you when you start to pick up your speed, but the jump will be you alone."

"No I won't I will be carrying all of us on my back as I jump."

"Very wise words. I didn't expect them from you Zed."

"Actually, I got them from Beck so I should really thank him."

"Well you can thank him once he wakes up."

Zed slid on his mask and gave Mara a quick hug before he ran to the elevator.

…..

Paige was walking towards General Tesler's throne room to give him her reports from tonight. _Tonight was the weirdest of most the renegade wasn't around at all maybe he moved to a different city? Nah. Not very likely_. She knocked on the door waiting for answer but when she didn't get one she walked inside to find that the floor was covered in the general's and a few guards' pixels. Paige turned around and went bounding to find guards.

"I want you to try and find Pavel in the south part of the ship. You search east side and you take the west side I'll take north."

The last place she figured that Pavel would be would in his dorm so she went there first.

"Pavel? Pavel are you in here?"

Turns on light. "OWWWWW!"

"You could have warned me ya know."

"Yeah but it was a lot more fun to let you suffer. It's also for scaring me with killing General Tesler."

"Wait General Tesler DEAD!?"

"You don't know do you? I mean you're always at his side."

"I hadn't even had a clue. I shall go to CLU and find out who will be the next general."

"Well I guess going to be you because I'm quitting the occupation."

"l didn't realize you were going to quit."

"Yeah it was something me and the general were talking about."

"Well it was nice knowing you Paige."

"Oh, I better call off the soldiers."

"This is Commander Paige I found Pavel no need to keep looking."

"Roger."

**Sky: Please R&R so I can post the next chapter!**

**Zed: Please so I can help Beck!**

**Mara: I still can't believe that you hugged me before you left.**

**Zed: It's because I l-lo-love you.**

**Mara: heavy blush**

**Paige: I have a small suspicion of you two.**

**Pavel: The renegade. Please R&R. See you next time and post your ideas. **

**Beck: You KNOW! XP**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! XD**

**Chapter 7**

"I must do this. I have no choose but to save Beck. I will survive!"

"Zed, you just need to jump and focus."

"Focus…focus" Zed murmured over and over.

Zed pick up so much speed he was too far ahead to hear what Tron was saying.

"Be ready to jump in 5…4…3…2…1!"

"Ahhh! Think light. Think light."

Zed pulled himself together, and believed he would make it. He continued on with the thoughts of being there for Beck and his mysterious friend of his.

"I did it! Alright Beck I'm on my way!"

….

Paige was packing up her items and bags to get ready to move out.

"Paige please don't go, I want you here."

Paige jumped as she thought she had General Tesler's voice. She turned around only to see Pavel standing in the doorway.

"Pavel, I have to go this place has too many memories of me and General Tesler. I'm sorry."

Paige shoved Pavel out of the way and walked out only to find herself at a small problem. _Hum. Should I stay in Argon to be with Beck? Or should I move to a different city to start fresh?_ Paige couldn't make up her mind so she rezzed her light cycle and drove through town.

….

"It's true General Tesler is dead. Paige quit the occupation without even saying goodbye. I am the only one left to take over as General."

"Pavel you have a point up till you're the last one to take over as General. But you will become General Pavel."

"Thank you sir, it is an honor to severe you."

As Pavel started to walk away Clu called him back, to tell a warning.

"Tron might be coming to you next so be watchful. I'll see you in a few cycles."

….

"Name please."

"Paige. P-A-I-G-E"

"Is this your first time as a medic?"

"No. I've done it for many cycles."

The register gave Paige a strange glance. _It must be because I cut my hair the way it used to be. I made myself look younger. _Paige thought to herself.

"Megan! Come here I need you to take Paige to her room."

"Right away Courtney!"

"That's ma' me to you!"

"Well right this way towards the elevator."

As they went up the different floors Paige could hear the painful screams of other programs around. Paige was almost covered her ears to try and block out the other sounds.

"All of us doctors and nurses sleep on the top floor so we can easily block out the sounds from lower levels."

"Megan what do you do here?"

"I work here?"

"No, I mean what do you do like are you on the field or work the desk?"

"Oh I work in here with the other programs. Like Marty and Nara. You'll meet them later but for now I'll just let you settle in your room number 453. Don't forget to create your dorm combo. Tootles!"

**Sky: Well things just got interesting Hope to see you next time!**

**Beck: Save Me!**

**Sky: Maybe next chapter. R&R Remember I will take ideas and insults**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys I've got a new character for you! Enjoy the chapter! XD**

Chapter 8

Zed made his way into Argon without being spotted. He quickly derezzed this light cycle and made a run for the hospital that happened to be nearby.

"Hold in there Beck, I just arrived at the hospital. Everything is going to be okay."

"You alright there program? You look a little out of your game."

"What? Oh hi. Sorry, I just hate going into Hospitals but a friend of mine needs help so-"

"You have no chose."

"Do you always finish other program's sentences?"

"Yes I do but I better get going if I want to catch the train."

"Wait, don't go yet I don't even know your name!"

"It's Zara! Your name is…"

"Zed! My name is Zed!"

Zara ran off without even saying goodbye to him. But he knew that she had to catch her train she he let it go into the wind. Zed ran towards the back of the hospital and…

….

Paige walked down stairs to see what she would have to get used to around the different floors. Once she made her way down to the bottom floor she looked around to try and find Megan. She took a few steps around the fountain that was in the middle of the room. She slightly turned her head to hear the sweet tone of Megan.

"Megan, where are you?"

"Paige you made it! This is what I said earlier this is Marty, my boyfriend."

Marty was a strong looking program that had raven black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"This would be Nara my best friend in the entire grid."

"Ah so this is your apprentice."

"Wait, _Apprentice?_ I've worked as a medic before I joined the army."

"Well I know that, but I just have to show you how to get around then you will be on your own but for now you are my apprentice."

"Fine, where do we start?"

…. Later that cycle….

"They must be going to bed by now."

The lights started to go out one by one until a window remanded lit and didn't go out for a while. Zed watched, for what seemed to be cycles, and finally the light went out. _Here's my chance!_ He scaled up the wall and up into the window and captured the program and make a run for it.

**Sky: Ha Ha Ha I know what happens! I will try and update another chapter today! Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Beck: I thought you were going to save me not leave like that!**

**Sky: Yeah but I changed my mind so deal with it. Anyway guess who Zed took. Some of you might figure it out since it's not that hard. Remember to R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Find out who Zed took! Will it be someone you know or someone completely new? I hope that you enjoy this chapter! XD**

Chapter 9

The program woke up and found herself inside a bag of some sort. She tried to move her arms but her wrists were chained together. She felt herself want to yell out but her wondrous side took over. After a little while she found herself to try and speak to the person that was holding her hostage.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!" The program pleaded.

Zed who grew tired of her complaining and finally put down the bag. He took out a glass full of energy and gave it to the girl. Once she had her glow back she looked up with beautiful amber brown eyes. _WOW I wouldn't mind having her for a date._ Zed shook the thought away. He glanced down and got to the point.

"Alright medic, my friend is in trouble and he needs your help to get better. When we were driving in the Outlands his bike started to swerve out of control. I took a look at his wrists and all there was fractured code. I will make a deal with you if you manage to fix his wrists then you will be let go. You will stay as long as you are needed for then you shall be rewarded with your freedom."

"Who's your friend? Or is that going to be kept from me?"

"It's Beck."

"_Beck?_ Did you just say _Beck?_"

"Yeah, how do you know him?"

"We used to hang out at the Club. Or go sky diving. Why does it matter _Zed_?"

"Wait when did I tell you my name?" Zed peered closely at the girl but was finally taken back when recognized who it was.

"Commander Paige!? Oh, I am so going to the games now. I captured a solider and I told her what I needed her for. Can this cycle get any worse?"

"Zed I'm not in the army any more. Ever since General Tesler got derezzed and I found out the truth about what that monster did to me."

"Paige I'm so sorry. But we should get going since Beck's time is running a little short or do you want to lose him too?"

"I would never want that for anybody. Not again ever."

…...

Bodhi and Beck rode to the garage where Bodhi worked. Beck was still confused why he was here. Bodhi noticed and explained what was going on.

"These are my friends and co-workers."

"That makes a little more sense why we're here."

A voice came from across the room. Beck looked to see where the noise had come from. A program with Blue hair and blue eyes came rushing at them. She stopped dead when she saw that Bodhi had brought a friend with him.

"Where have you been!? Never mind that. Who's here with you and why did you bring him here?! I hope Able doesn't get pest about you've done."

"Mara calm down, if Able did find out about this I would take the blame."

"That still doesn't answer why he's here or who he is."

"Well I don't know his name since he hasn't told me. The guy needed to have a place to stay. So dude what's your name?"

"Beck. My name is Beck. What are your names?"

"Zed."

"I'm Mara."

"Of course you know my name but I'll say it again. I'm Bodhi."

"Beck are you any good with your hands?"

Beck was surprised at the question for a moment. _Am I any good with my hands?_ Beck was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that Zed had disappeared. Look around to see that he was talking to an older program. _That must be Able._ When he looked back at Zed his golden brown eyes were shining with excitement.

**Sky: The second part was one of Beck's memories come to Argon if you didn't get it.**

**Beck: That was interesting. But I still want to be saved.**

**Sky: It'll all come in time my young friend. Remember to R&R**!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

** Guys really sorry for the late update but here it is. Another thing is that you'll find out something about Zara. Enjoy! XD**

"Welcome back Zara. Have you done what I have asked for?"

"Yes, my lord the job was easy."

"Go back into town and have the night off you have served me well."

"I shall see you tomorrow then, Cyrus."

….

The rest of the trip to the Outlands is quiet and peaceful almost. Paige was saying stuff to herself and Zed let his mind imagine what they could do to help. The gorge was coming up and Zed increased the speed of the light cycle.

"Hold on tight!"

"What's wrong with you? We won't make it!"  
"Yes we will! I just need to pick up enough speed!"

The gorge was getting closer and closer until the bike was flying in midair. Zed clinched the handles of the bike harder than ever, while Paige hugged Zed so hard that Zed almost couldn't breathe. The light cycle made it to the other side turning itself back into a baton. Paige and Zed landed right by side it out of breath.

"Well we're not dead yet." Zed said picking up his bike baton.

"I thought we were going to die back there! How much longer till we reach the place?"

"Paige it won't take that much longer just up the road and in to a cave."

"No more gorges?"

"I swear that there will be no more gorges."

"Let's get moving then."

….

"What is taking them so long? Zed should have been back by now."

Mara paced around since Zed left and had done nothing but complain.

"Mara you got to remember that things could have gone wrong and taken them longer."

"Mara come to the window. I want to show you something" Mara realized that it was Tron calling her.

"Yes Tron."

Tron waited for Mara to follow before going to the window.

"What do you see outside? Look hard and you will find something."

Mara leaned so that her hands were on the window. She squinted at a small beam of little light headed for the hideout.

"Zed's back! He's really back!"

Mara gave Tron a hug before heading out to the others to spread the news. She bounced down the stairs like a rabbit and raced like a cheetah to greet her boyfriend

…..

Zed noticed Mara standing by the door with a grin on her face._ Hello and where have you been all of my life. Mara don't freak out PLEASE!_

**Sky: Well sorry for the late update but what will happen between Paige and Mara? It will be a mystery until the next chapter.**

**Beck: Save me please I'm dying to Paige's face again before I derezz.**

**Paige: Really? WOW. O_O**

**Sky: Patience is a virtue.**

**Beck: So have I heard.**

**Sky: Your like my younger sister.**__


End file.
